Dressing Up to Dress Down
by cyke93
Summary: Summary: What happened after the party at Tric? Set post 8x06. NALEY,  Rated Very M! One shot


Dressing Up to Dress Down

Summary: What happened after the party at Tric? Set post 8x06. Naley Rated M!

I've found myself lacking to do a one shot for the past two weeks but this afternoon I was inspired. I was bothered by the lack of Naley during the party, I can understand during the rest of the episode but not at the party and I mean the whole cast was practically there and they definitely missed an opportunity there but the episode as a whole I loved and there were so many comedic moments. Also I didn't like Nathan's costume, yes he looked very dapper and handsome but come on, he wears suits all the time, we saw him in one last week and then in future episodes as well. Likewise, we only got a screen shot of Junk. I still remember him calling Haley at the crises center, Anyways with all that in mind, this story helps to flush everything out and give us a little bit of Naley. This is rated M.. like VERY M. Lol enjoy and please review!

. . . . .

"Should we wake him?" Haley asked as she followed Nathan up the stairs. After watching Nathan's old basketball game, they decided to call it a night. But poor Jamie was still on the floor.

"I don't think we could if we tried." Nathan replied as he reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Jamie's room.

_I hope so. _Haley thought to herself as she followed Nathan.

"Besides, the kid OD'ed on sugar tonight now he's on a major sugar crash." Nathan laid Jamie down on his bed and pulled his sheets over him.

"I just hate that he's going to sleep in his costume.. although he looks super cute as Harry Potter." Haley bent down to kiss his forehead. "Good night baby."

"Speaking of costumes." Haley took Nathan's hands in hers and guided them back to their bedroom and made sure to lock the door. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how handsome you looked." Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan on the lips.

"Yeah, it sucks I had to bail out early." Nathan shook his head. "I should've known to have Junk _and _Fergie watch Jamie."

"Oh don't be too harsh on John."

"Hales, our son has a history of being kidnapped by phycho bitches and one of them just shot your sister." Nathan pointed out. "Actually, that crazy Uncle of Chuck's is an idiot too. Why in the world would he let his seven year old nephew go out by himself like that?"

Haley had to concede that Nathan had a point. This wasn't the sort of talking she had in mind. Actually, what she had in mind didn't involve much coherent talking.

"I'm sorry you had to leave to get the kids." Haley replied.

"Why do we even let Jamie hang out with Chuck? The guy's nothing but trouble. Next thing you know, at their next play date, Chuck will bring some of his mother's toys."

"Eww. Party foul on the mental image." Haley grimaced.

"Sorry baby." Nathan leaned down and gave her a peck on the check.

"Now that's more like it." Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck.

"We'll figure out what to do with Chuck but Junk is a good guy and he did us a huge favor cuz he missed out on Tric. You know, he's going through stuff too."

"Really what sort of stuff?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Nothing." Haley shook her head. Part of the reason she called Junk to baby sit was because she hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. The last time she talked to him was when he called the crisis center and she made a mental note to give him a call tomorrow to thank him despite what happened and to let him know that if he needed anything, her and Nathan would be there.

"Well after tonight, I don't think Junk will let Jamie out of his sight again.. plus it'll take days for those marker marks to go away." Haley laughed.

"Yeah, he suffered enough." Nathan chuckled.

"Besides, it's still Halloween."

"Which means?"

"Which means, there's still time to dress up."

"Or dress down." Nathan let his hand wander down her side and onto her ass.

"Or that." Haley pulled away from him and took a few steps back. "But you know, I did have a hard time deciding what to get you for your costume tonight."

"What, I loved my costume." Nathan replied.. "And thank you for not getting me something cheesy or doing some couple thing, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell Brooke and Julian did."

"Well you in a suit, how can I say no to that?" Haley shrugged. "But I did get you another costume?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's in a box waiting for you in the bathroom."

"Waiting for me huh?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know." Haley replied innocently.

"Hales." Nathan warned.

"Oh come on, indulge me. You know I have been on my feet all day and been busy at the crisis center, fending out scary clowns and growing a life in me."

"…"

"Come on Nathan."

"Well I did have to leave you at Tric with those singing clowns."

"Yes, you owe me mister, besides Halloween comes only once a year.. plus it's a costume for my eyes only."

"Is my girl frisky?" Nathan asked.

"Crazy frisky" Haley sat down on their bed and crossed her legs. "Besides, if you go in your costume, I'll go in mine."

"Really?" Nathan smirked. Nathan had flashbacks to that day at Tric a few weeks ago where cock-blockers number one and number two interrupted them before he could lay Haley out over the pool table.

Haley nodded her head.

"Alright." Nathan agreed and took a few steps to the bathroom.

"Now remember, when you come out, I want to see you only in your costume." Haley called out with an evil smile.

Nathan stepped inside their huge master bath and saw a box by the sink. He opened the box and took out his costume. Holding it in his hand, he was confused at first but then started to grin. He put the garment down and removed his shirt, then turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face and in his hair, something Nathan liked to call, _accessorizing_.

. . . . .

"Nathan, you ready?" Haley called out.

"I'm right here." Nathan stepped out of the bathroom and Haley licked her lips at the sight.

When Nathan opened the box, he found a small towel, one that barely fit around his waist. He was one step away from calling it a loin cloth but he played along and decided to accessorize but splashing water all over himself. It made his abs and chest glisten even more.

"What you think?" Nathan smirked.

"Even better than I imagined." Haley took a step forward and let a finger roam down his wet chest.

"Now, I'm a little confused. You're back in your cheerleading outfit minus the fake belly, now replaced with you're real one." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Well I decided to dress it down." Haley took a few steps back. "How about now?" Haley reached under her shirt and then pulled off her bra and tossed it aside.

"I take it back, this costume is much better." Nathan reached for her and pulled her close to him and Haley could already feel his growing hard on against her. Their lips locked and Nathan found his hands roaming down her side and then on her thighs. He raised her skirt higher and then did a double take. Wait, there was no way but as he felt around, he realized that he was right, it wasn't there.

Nathan pulled back, "You're not wearing any underwear." He didn't mean to come off as a horny fourteen year old.

Haley just grinned wickedly as she unclasped Nathan's towel. She took a small step back to let the towel fall on the ground but it hung around Nathan's erection as if it were on a towel rack.

"Oh yeah." Haley muttered as she grabbed onto the towel and Nathan's erection at the same time. She gave a few strokes, eliciting a few moans from Nathan. As good as it felt, Haley realized the towel was in the way so she removed it and went back to stroking Nathan off.

"Oh God, Hales." Nathan muttered as she stroked him hard, rubbing her thumb over the head. It's been a while since Haley gave him a hand job.

"Hales." Nathan warned after another minute of Haley stroking him. With the pace she was going at, he didn't know how long he would last. Before he knew it, she quickly dropped onto her knees and took him in her mouth. Nathan felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he stumbled over to the bed for support. He sat on the bed and spread his legs wide as Haley's head bobbled up and down. Haley held the base of his cock with one hand and let the other hand roam freely up and down his torso. Then she started stroking in unison with her mouth sending electricity through Nathan's body. He finally let his eyes look down on her and it was his undoing.

"Hales." He called out to warn her but she didn't flinch as she swallowed him hole.

_H O L Y S H I T . . . _Nathan thought to himself as he felt his body explode. It took him a second to come down from his high. He looked down again and saw Haley with a satisfied smile on her face. She licked her lips and then dried it off with the same towel he was using earlier. The action was so hot, Nathan was rock hard once again.

"Come here you." Nathan grabbed her hand and led her on top of the bed. If she wasn't pregnant, the things Nathan would do to her but he had to remember not to remind himself not to play so rough.

Resting her head on the pillow, Haley let out a soft moan as Nathan cupped her breasts with his hands and then traveled down her side. Haley sat up and raised her arms as Nathan lifted the top over her. The cool air was welcoming and it made her already erect nipples that much more swollen. He greedily placed his lips over each one and then he left soft and gentle kisses over her enlarged belly.

Her growing body made Haley a little apprehensive about her appearance but Nathan calmed any nerves she had about being self conscious. The way he looked at her, nothing with love and lust. He made her feel exactly how he saw her… beautiful and sexy as hell.

Nathan then dipped his head underneath her short skirt and lapped up her juices. He smirked when he saw just how wet she was. Haley gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The way Nathan's tongue was working her, she was sure she'd wake up Jamie .. as well as half the block.

"Nathan.." She tried to keep her voice in check as he gripped her thighs harder and spread them even further apart, letting his tongue plunge in deeper.

"Ahh.." Haley whimpered as Nathan continued his assault and before she knew it, her legs clenched around Nathan's neck and she was pushing her hips up to Nathan's head sending her over the edge. She used her free arm to muffle her cries and prayed to God that Jamie was still in his food coma.

This time, it was Nathan's turn to appear with a satisfied grin on his face. Taking the very same towel, he wiped his own mouth.

Haley wasted no time in leaning up and pulling Nathan down for a kiss.

"Need you so bad." Haley muttered against his lips. Nathan reached down in between them and tried to remove the skirt. But Nathan was hard as a rock right now and that damn skirt, which was once a major turn out, was now a big fat cock block. Not wanting to waste another second, Nathan just ripped it at the seam and tossed it aside.

At this point, Haley could care less about her outfit as Nathan positioned himself over her entrance and in one thrust plunged deep into her.

"Ahh!" Haley's cries were muffled by Nathan's mouth over hers. Nathan got on his knees propped himself on his elbows as he thrust in and out of her. He was careful not to put too much of his weight down onto her.

Haley wrapped her legs around him and arched her hips to match his thrusts. The overwhelming feeling of joy and passion that happened whenever their bodies joined as one never failed them.

"Nathan!" Haley mumbled against Nathan's lips as he pushed harder and deeper into her. They continued this for several minutes. Haley gripped onto him tighter, not able to hold back any longer as she let herself go. Nathan felt her muscles clench around him and a second later he spilling himself over. He gave a few last pumps as she milked him dry once more before rolling off to his side and not wanting to press himself on top of her.

Haley immediately saddled up to him and threw the bed sheets over them. It took them both a couple of seconds to regain their breaths.

"That was.." Nathan panted.

"Incredible." Haley finished for him.

"You know." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and tightened his grip on her. "I'm starting like Halloween."

"Too bad it only comes once a year." Haley pointed out.

"Well we can still dress up if you want." Nathan smirked.

"Forget dressing up, you better stay naked cuz in about five minutes, I'm going to need you again."

Nathan lifted her up over him so now she was straddling him.

"How about now?" Nathan grinned.

Haley felt him harden beneath her and she let out a small chuckle.

"Now is good."

The End.

PS Please check out my other story, The Search For Something More, I updated recently. Likewise, I'm nearing the final push in that story and I know that I was going to write a sequel to Thicker Than Blood, but I'm going back and forth on it, what you guys think?


End file.
